One Big Happy Family
One Big Happy Family is the first episode in the series. Opening narration BEN: "Welcome to Werrinup. Ideal looking picturesque, if you're over 40. I can think of a few other words, but we'll call it ordinary. My name is Ben Johnson and I live in Werrinup. It's okay I guess, but the definition of "excitement" is when Mum forgets to tell me to do my homework. She thinks ironing is a lost art-form and is so organised that dinner hits the table at six. I mean exactly at six. But then my whole life is turned inside out, thanks to my favourite pair of red sneakers." Plot synopsis The episode begins with Ben's narration where he comments on how ordinary and unexciting Werrinup in his world is, as someone's hands are seen taking his red sneakers from the front porch. After his sneakers are stolen, Ben goes to see Francis. Casually mentioning how he feels like there's "more out there", he then asks Francis for help in catching the Werrinup Thief. His friend declines the offer, saying that he promised his Mum he'd clean his room. Moving onto a new idea, Ben goes to Blackburn's Bait and Tackle and finds a Walkman to lure in and catch the thief. He explains this to Tiffany and Melinda, but Tiffany reveals however that the thief already stole hers. Martin, overhearing the conversation, also mentions that his mother offered a hundred dollar reward to whomever catches the thief. Someone in a green jumper suddenly snatches a dark green box from off the table at the store. Ben realises that the person is the thief as he's riding Francis' bike (which was also stolen) and wearing Ben's sneakers and starts running after him. After finally catching the thief, Ben sees that the thief is Francis, who then smiles and runs off. Martin, who was following them at the time, turns up to see Ben in the middle of a dirt path with the stolen stuff scattered around him. Martin makes it appear as though it was Ben who was the thief, by showing everyone Francis' bike and Tiffany's Walkman. Ben protests and tells Francis who had just shown up in a pale-blue t-shirt to tell everyone, but Francis takes his bike saying that he was at home. Ben's mother presumably grounds him by making him clean all the windows of his house, and while doing so Francis walks past wearing a the same green jumper. He then waves and starts running through the bush in Ben's backyard, and Ben climbs through the window and chases after him. Francis stops in front of a drain and warns Ben that he doesn't know what he's dealing with. Francis then runs into the drain and Ben follows after him, coming out from between two large boulders. Losing Francis, he comes across his mother and watches her fight off Welkin in a ninja-like fashion. Deciding that he just had a hallucination, Ben begins walking home. On the way, he passes many things that are out of place from the last time he walked by. After entering what he believes to be his house, he finds that his room has been redecorated. Katherine then enters and accuses him of being a thief. The two start to fight over whose room Ben is standing in. After Ben asks where Veronica is, he then leaves after being yelled at by Katherine. After leaving, Ben is arrested for walking on the wrong side of the road. While Ben is inside the police cage, Katherine tells Melinda about what happened at her house and the two plan to help him escape. Their plan fails when Katherine is caught near the cage by Mrs Dawes. While Sgt Garcia is talking to Melinda and Katherine, Francis then steals the keys and frees Ben, revealing that this is a parallel world with a different Werrinup and that he should go back to his own one. Heeding Francis' words, he runs back to the two large boulders. Katherine follows after him and asks him what he's doing, at which point he tells her about the two worlds. Initially she reacts sceptically, and then asks how many Veronicas there would be, revealing that she's her mother as well. Ben leaves thinking that she's pulling another prank, and Katherine follows after seeing him disappear in a blue shimmer. Ben arrives at the beach and starts calling for his world's Francis, but the other one sneaks up from behind and offers Ben his sneakers back, showing him he has a new pair. This Francis then indirectly but intentionally reveals to Ben that there's a third world, and that it was all he needed to know. Meanwhile, Katherine visits Ben's house and sees Veronica preparing a meal, and starts to go in but then Jeremy comes into view and Katherine walks off in disappointment. Francis disappears through the portal, and Katherine and Ben meet up again at the front of the drain. Ben tells her what Francis told him about a third world. Their eavesdropping mother continues by saying that there are thousands of worlds and that they're being destroyed. A swarm of welkin suddenly appear and Veronica tells Katherine to go back through the drain, whilst she fights them off. After Katherine does so, the episode ends with Ben telling his mother that she has quite a lot of explaining to do. Appearances Main Characters * Ben Johnson * Katherine Raddic * Veronica Johnson * Francis Short (Red) * Francis Short (Yellow) * Melinda Bruce (Red) * Melinda Bruce (Blue) * Martin Dunkly (Red) * Martin Dunkly (Blue) * Jeremy Johnson (Red) * Tiffany (Red) * Stefan Raddic Minor Characters * Irma Dawes (Red) * Irma Dawes (Blue) * Maurice Blackburn (Red) * Maurice Blackburn (Blue) * Mrs Thompson (Red) * Mrs Thompson (Blue) * Richard Garcia (Red) * Richard Garcia (Blue) * Olive Dunkly (Red) * Olive Dunkly (Blue) Locations Werrinup Blue World * The Rocks * Werrinup Country Inne (Blue) Red World * Beach * Blackburn's Bait and Tackle * Mrs Thompson's backyard * The Drain * Werrinup Country Inne (Red) Other Locations * The Parallax * Yellow World (mentioned) Continuity Continuity Errors Notes & trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}